A Story of Changing Grades
by Mr.Guerrero
Summary: T.J and the gang nearing the end of 5th grade and starting the sixth and so on...I don't know how far this will go.New Chapter...finally decided to start updating again..plz review :.
1. Chapter 1

Recess: Moving On Up

The Story of Grade 5-6

It was nearing the end of the last day of school at Third Street Elementary. During recess TJ and the gang were plotting a big prank since it was the last day of school of course. Of course it is yet to be almost foiled by Randall who was hiding in the nearby trash can.

Spinelli of course noticed they were being spied on for she was the first to spot the two big eye holes in the trash can. Spinelli turns around and started talking to TJ. The whole gang turns around and Spinelli says: "How about a game of kick the can"? The two eyes looking through the eye holes widened as if frightened. Quickly it started moving away as the gang chased after it. Randall lost his balance from running with trash can over his head, he fell over as TJ and the gang finally caught up to him.

Randall cowered on the ground as Spinelli walks up to him and asks gruffly: why were you spying on us! Randall studders but no words come out because he is choked up in fear. Spinelli grabs him by the collar of his shirt and is about to ask the same question when she is interrupted by someone.

It turns out that it was one of King Freddy's guards. The guard said: "The king wishes to speak with T.J Detweiler". Spinelli let go of Randall and he fell with a hard thud to the ground. "We'll deal with you later she said as she was walking away with the gang".

As T.J climbed the immense ladder to the top of the jungle gym he was wondering what King Freddy wanted him for. Finally T.J reached the top and asked King Freddy: You called for me Sir? "Yes I did exclaimed Freddy". "It has come to my attention that I should give you this important message". King Freddy drew closer to T.J and whispered to him: You will be named King.

Freddy paced for a moment after he said that TJ would be named new King. Finally Freddy said something. "Well then I thought I would just need to tell you in advance". "It would of come of no surprise anyway". What do you mean? Questioned T.J. "It means that you were the only one I thought would fit the part of King". Who were the runner-ups T.J asked. Freddy said: "basically it was you, Menlo, or weasel boy over there". Umm whats his name...Randall Wiems your sire exclaimed a guard.

At that exact moment the bell rang for them to go inside. King Freddy said: " I will be announcing this during afternoon recess". As T.J walked through the doors he was greeted by the gang. "So what did he want?" asked Gretchen. "He just wanted to tell me something, thats all" said T.J. "Was it a wonderful poem asked Mikey?" "Sorry Mike-O said T.J", "but it wasn't a poem". Mikey groaned in disappointment. "Why can it never be a poem, that the fact maybe a song".

"Well we better get to class" said Vince, "yeah we don't want Miss Finster to give us a tardy" Gus said. Moments later in Miss Finster's classroom...As the class was settling in Miss Finster finally walked into the room. She put down a huge stack of papers down with a slam on her desk. "Everybody get your pencils out!" barked Miss Finster. "This is a pop quiz" She said. "But Miss Finster it's the last day of school" exclaimed the whole class. "Well you can thank Mister Detweiler here for this quiz" said Miss Finster. "Randall just informed me of what you hooligans were planning on doing today" said Miss Finster. "Thanks a lot T.J!" the whole class said. Spinelli muttered under her breath: " I'll get that weasel if it's the last thing I do".

Finally after the grueling pop quiz the bell rang for recess. Randall stood up and darted towards the door. For some reason he knew that Spinelli was going to get him back. The rest of Miss Finster's class stood up moaning over how long that quiz was. The gang met inside the hallway.

"Lets go get that weasel Randall for what he did". "No!" exclaimed TJ. "Don't you remember it's the last day of school"said T.J. "So what"said Spinelli. "So what?" questioned T.J. "Afternoon recess is where they announce who is going to be new king" said T.J. "Oh yeah" said the whole gang.

During that time that the gang was talking Randall was whispering to Menlo on the other side of the school. "Menlo" Randall whispered. Randall continued to whisper on "I'm king he said. "What!" exclaimed Menlo. "Shhhhh!" whispered Randall. " I've rigged it" whispered Randall. "How?" asked Menlo. "I know that it's up to Freddy to decide who will be new king, but this year the king is going to let the students have a say" whispered Randall. "So what did you do?" asked Menlo. "I made new ballot slips and switched them all to Randall" said Randall. Both Menlo and Randall started to chuckle softly as they walked away.

Just shortly after that there was a noise in the hallway. The lid of the trash can had fallen to the floor. You would not believe who fell out. It was the Tylers. "We cannot let Randall do this!" exclaimed Tyler T. "We have to tell Detweiler and his crew" said Tyler A and Tyler Q. They quickly ran to the other side of the school. Luckily they found T.J right away. "T.J T.J!" exclaimed the Tylers. "What is it guys?" asked the gang. "Randall fixed the ballot so he would be king" said Tyler Q.

"Don't worry guys" said T.J. T.J drew closer to the Tylers and whispered: " King Freddy already said I was king". "So no matter what Randall does I'm still king" said T.J. "Notorious!" exclaimed the Tylers.


	2. The Announcement

1The gang along with the Tylers strolled outside. "Announcing our new king!" exclaimed King Freddy before he was briefly interrupted. " Wait!" exclaimed the Tylers. "What is it?" asked King Freddy. "You wouldn't just announce the new king without TJ and the gang? Asked the Tylers". "Of course not" said King Freddy in a whimsical sort of way. You could tell that an anger was brewing up in him for being interrupted.

"Anyways!" exclaimed King Freddy, We must go on. "Announcing the new king...drum roll please sound effects boy. Sound Effects boy cleared his throat and started making a buzzing sound imitating a drum roll. Randall started to stand up thinking he knew he was going to king. "TJ Detweiler!" exclaimed King Freddy. The crowd gave a standing ovation to TJ as Randall stood there in awe.

King Freddy was about to say something when once again he was interrupted. "You can't be king, I fixed it!" exclaimed Randall. The crowd gasped as King Freddy shook his head in disgust. "Well TJ since your officially going to be king in an hour I'll let you decide what to do to Randall. TJ stood there and thought hard until he smirked and said: Guards, Take him to the dodgeball wall! The crowd cheered as Randall was taken away kicking and screaming for help. Freddy gave TJ a medium sized box and said: Open it. TJ excited for what was inside ripped it open. What TJ found inside was a crown with the words TJ engraved into it.


	3. Big News

Well, said TJ, I don't know what to say. Well you could start by saying thank you said Freddie. I had to pay 5000 Mon stickers for those. But I thought Mon stickers were out though said TJ. Ya well I know a guy who knows a guy ok? Questioned Freddie. Umm ok replied TJ. You may leave the throne now said Freddie. TJ went down the slide only to see Randall walking back with bruises all over him. "I hate you" said Randall. "Well somebody has obviously forgot whose king now" said TJ with a smirk on his face. Boys! Exclaimed TJ. Yes New Sire! Exclaimed the guards. "Escort Mister Wiems back to the dodgeball wall, no mercy this time" said TJ. "No problem said the guards". As the guards grabbed Randall, Randall said I'll get you back for this TJ just you wait! O boys! Exclaimed TJ. The guards stopped. Yes Sire? They questioned. "After the dodgeball wall take a short trip to the wheel" said TJ. Obviously Mister Wiems doesn't understand "respect your king". "No problem sire" said the guards.

O TJ said Freddie. Yes? TJ replied. I need you to come up here again. TJ approached the throne. I have bad news I must say said Freddie. "It has come to my attention that Scribe Boy, Fanner Boy, and all your guards will be moving on from Third Street School" said Freddie. So...why is this bad news? Asked TJ. "Well you see that means you need a whole crew to assist you in your royal career here in Third Street. "That will not be a problem" said TJ. Guards! Yes sire? Asked the guards. "Bring me Grundler, Blumburg, Grizzwald, LaSalle, and Spinelli" said TJ. Right away sire said the guards.

TJ? Asked the gang. We heard you wanted to see us? Yes, as a matter fact I did said TJ. Well? Said Spinelli, what do you want? I wanted to know if you would be interested in some jobs for your future king. The gang cheered except for Gus who had a solemn look on his face. Whats the matter Gus? Asked TJ. Geez TJ I would like to but I'm afraid I have bad news. What is it? Asked the gang. Well I was going to wait til after but I might as well get out in the open. Gus sighed. I'm moving at the end of the week. The gang gasped. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well looks like we have to go inside now" said Gus. I'll see you guys later.


	4. More Big New and the End of School!

"Moving?" questioned Gretchen. "But how can this be? Asked Gretchen. Gus sighed. "I can't really say" said Gus. "My parents have not told me yet" Gus added.

The gang walked back into Miss Finster's classroom. "Well since it's nearing the end of the year, let's celebrate with a….POP QUIZ!" said Miss Finster. "Ugh not again" said TJ with disgust. "Relax Detweiler I was only kidding" said Miss Finster. "Well class with there only being 20 minutes until school's officially over, I guess I owe it to you so I'm going to let you do whatever you wish" said Miss Finster. Miss Finster sighed. As everybody was chatting with each other TJ went up to Miss Finster and asked her what was wrong. "What's wrong Miss Finster? Asked TJ. "Oh don't worry about it TJ" said Miss Finster. "No really, what's the matter? Asked TJ once again. "Well you see TJ"…Miss Finster paused. "I'm not really good at saying goodbye" said Miss Finster. "What do you mean? Asked TJ. "Your going to be here next year and for years to come aren't you? TJ asked. "I'm afraid not TJ" said Miss Finster. Miss Finster sighed once again. "The school board is making me retire" said Miss Finster. "Who's taking your place Miss Finster?" TJ Asked. "I heard it was Mister Slicer's assistant Gilda" said Miss Finster. TJ gulped. "I'm sorry to hear that Miss Finster" said TJ. Miss Finster began to sob. "Don't cry Miss Finster, I'll find a way to stop this madness" said TJ. "It's alright TJ, I've been teaching here for 40 years now, it wouldn't make a difference if I was here or not" said Miss Finster. "I'm sorry you feel that way" said TJ.

"Hey Teej" said Spinelli. "Yes?" TJ asked. "5 minutes left until schools over" said Spinelli. TJ did not reply. "Say, has anybody seen Randall?" Miss Finster asked. No, the whole class replied.

All of a sudden Randall came in with at least a stack of 200 papers. Randall dropped the papers with a thud to the floor. Randall pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He approached TJ. "TJ?" Randall called. "What is it said TJ. "Could you get to the class to write their name on this?" Randall asked. "It's a petition so Miss Finster is not forced into retirement" said Randall. "This is perfect! Exclaimed TJ". TJ went around the room quietly.

1 minute later….

"Here you go Randall" said TJ. "Thanks a lot TJ" thanked Randall gratefully. "The class started counting down. 10, 9,. Randall picked up the papers and bolted. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,. The P.A came on. Excuse me, testing, testing. "Randall has just come to me with what is to be counted as 4,000 signatures asking Miss Finster not to retire" said Principal Prickly. "It also has a note saying without Miss Finster, Third Street would never be where it is now" said Principal Prickly. "Therefore we are glad to welcome Miss Finster back for another year!" exclaimed Principal Prickly. Everybody cheered and then suddenly the bell rang. The class paused…and then started cheering again. "Have a good summer everyone" said Miss Finster with tears of joy on her face. "I'll see you all next year" said Miss Finster. Everyone cheered once again. Everyone except Gus. Gus started tearing up and ran out of the room with his stuff.


	5. The Big Misunderstanding

T.J and the gang ran after Gus. When they finally caught up to Gus they were just outside Kelso's corner store. "Gus, what's the matter?" asked Mikey.

"I don't want to move guys, I've been here to long" said Gus as he was trying to calm down.

"Everything will be ok Gus" said Gretchen.

"Yeah" exclaimed the rest of the gang.

That night was a long one for Gus. As he laid there he was thinking about how he would have to start over in a whole new place. The thought just enraged him. After several more minutes of thinking Gus finally fell asleep.

The next morning Gus awoke early…but then again, he always did. His dad of course was already awake. "Morning soldier" greeted Lt. Griswold.

"Hello…father" greeted Gus.

"So are you ready for the mov-. Just then the phone rang. "Hello"? Asked the lieutenant. Gus left the room but as he was leaving he heard the distant chattering.

"Oh…well that's too bad, well goodbye" said Lt. Griswold.

"What is it?" Asked Gus.

"Well, I have good news…and bad news" said the lieutenant. "The good news is we got the new house, but I didn't get the job" he said.

"How is that good news?" questioned Gus.

"We still have to move and I still have to leave my friends" said Gus and his voice was slightly rising.

"Why would you have to leave your friends?" questioned Lt. Griswold.

"Well once again I heard you and mom talking again" said Gus. "I heard about us having a big move and how I'll be happy" he said sourly. "Well guess what, I'm not happy!" he exclaimed. The lieutenant chuckled.

"Gus, Gus, Gus, What happened the last time you "so-called" overheard us?" He questioned.

"Um…" said Gus before he was interrupted.

"You tried to live under the jungle gym" said the lieutenant.

"I think I know that" replied Gus sourly.

"Why am I going to be happy moving to a new house?" asked Gus.

"Well I assumed you would be since it was right next to Theodore's house" said the lieutenant.

"Say what?" asked Gus

"But, But…I heard"

"But you overheard nothing" replied his dad.

"You must have gotten things a bit mixed up". You see I was going to get to be the director of this week's war games and I was so excited I babbled on and on to your mother and then eventually threw something in about the new house we bought". "I'm sorry if you were confused" he finally finished.

"Oh geez, this is great I have to go tell all my friends" said Gus.


	6. Some Summer

"This is great news"! Exclaimed Mikey as Gus had told him about his big misunderstanding. "Yeah that's great" said the rest of the gang. "So, it's the first day of summer what are we gonna do"? Asked TJ. The gang shrugged. "What are the matter guys"? Asked T.J. "Well T.J, there is nothing we can do, we're going to camps this summer" said Gretchen. "Again"! Exclaimed T.J. "This isn't fair guys" he said. "Well, looks like this is gonna be one long summer" said T.J.

That summer indeed was a very long and boring one for Theodore J. Detweiler. It seemed as if everybody went to camp. T.J practically did nothing over the summer other than lie down in bed all day. There was nothing interesting in this quaint little city. At points T.J wished his summer could be as good as the last. He thought about last summer when the gang and he stopped Philliam Benedict and his scientists from canceling recess. "Boy those were the good ol' days" T.J thought to himself.

With the summer dying down and September and school coming around, TJ had a feeling of relief. With him as king of the playground, he had a lot to look forward to.


End file.
